Eridans gum
by deathhasswag
Summary: Karkats Mate-sprite, Eridan, Has something he wants, and will do anything to get it. EriKar. Troll perspective.


Things were awful for Karkat, they always were. He didn't understand why this shit was always happening to him. He just wanted to win one video game against Sollux. Even his own mate-sprite Eridan was better at video games then him. And Eridan was a cross dressing idiot who thought the world revolved around him. Even though Eridan was self-centered, most of the time he tended to Karkats needs.

"You know what fuck-ass? I'm going back to my hive." Karkat threw the controller down and left the laughing Sollux, to continue playing his game.

Karkat started the walk to his hive, trying to relax his nerves. Everything just made him so angry. Sometimes he thought that was the only emotion he could feel, but he knew better. Eridan had always been able to bring the sweet side of him out, no matter what was going got to the point of purring. It was one of the many things that made Karkat like him. He loved everything about his mate-sprite, even if he was sometimes a little bit self-centered. It made him interesting.

"Karkat, w-wait up." Speaking of Eridan, here he comes now. Karkat stopped, turning around to face him." C'mon Karkles, smile a bit, w-would you?" He Grabbed Karkat from behind and nuzzled the bend of his neck, despite the height difference.

"Watch my horns, fuck-ass" Karkat blushed. Despite the hateful words he loved Eridan, he just wasn't big on public displays of affection, or displays of affection in general.

"oh Come one Karkat you know-w you lov-ve me." Eridan, grabbed his scarf and threw it over Karkat, to bring the two closer.

"Why are all of these trolls using earth words, all of the fucking time. It's ridiculous, really" Karkats blush, deepened even more.

"You didn't deny it, I'm taking that as a yes." Eridan, moved from behind Karkat and grabbed his hand, so he could accompany Karkat on his walk.

"Oh shut the fuck up" Karkat semi-yelled. He looked up to see Eridan chewing on something. "Hey what the fuck are you chewing on?"

"o-Oh this?" He opened his mouth to revile a chewed up pink wad. "Its called gum, its an earth thing"

"Mmm, fuck-ass got any more of that shit I wanna try it." karkat asked.

"Nope"

"You do to! I know you do!" Karkat used his free hand, to reach in one of Eridans pockets. Finding nothing. "I bet its in the other pocket!" Eridan blocked his hand from digging around into his pocket. Earning a growl.

"Karkat!" Mentioned troll, shoved Eridan down into a bush and, sat on his waist, doing his best to dig around in the other trolls pockets. Finding nothing he rolled over on to the soft grass.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU" Breathed out Karkat, panting loudly.

"Sure you do Karkles" Eridan, pulled Karat closer to him, snuggling into him. "You know-w you w-want to fill buckets with me*

"Eh what, what no!" Karkat yelled, struggling against him.

"Uh huh, W-whatever Karkitty" He started to rub his sides, causing the short troll to calm down and snuggle back into Eridan.

"Watch my horns, fuck-ass. I know your going to try something." Karkat whispered lightly, words vibrating from his slight purring.

"I w-won't do anything, I sw-wear." Karkat rolled over and faced Eridan as he was speaking.

"Promise?" Karkat Had widened his eyes and sweetened his voice trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, I promise" Eridan moved his face closer to his.

"Good" Karkat pressed his lips against Eridans, and pressed his tongue to them, demanding him to open his mouth. He did as Karkat wanted. After a few seconds Karkat broke the kiss off, and wiggled out of Eridans grasp. He stood up.

"Hey w-where are you going?" Eridan asked confused.

"My hive." He started to walk away leaving Eridan, laying on the grass. "By the way, Thanks for the Gum!"

Confused Eridan only mumbled a "w-what?" Before realizing The nubby horned troll had stolen his Earth gum! He didn't care he knew he would get him back one way or another.

/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/line/

Authors note: Written for a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy the fluff! Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
